


I Love The Way

by Kuraagins



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Basically: Marvin and Whizzer are in Something Rotten on Broadway, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, i guess, i started writing this as a joke but then actually liked it, marvin's last name? idk her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraagins/pseuds/Kuraagins
Summary: Whizzer Brown is ecstatic to be performing in his first show on Broadway: 'Something Rotten!' He really doesn't know how to deal with his famous co-star though.





	I Love The Way

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a few months ago as a joke but then when I reread it whilst procrastinating writing an essay I actually liked it so? Here we are. Hope you like it even though the premise is kind of ridiculous.

To say that Whizzer was surprised he got the role would be the understatement of the year. He wasn’t even expecting to get through the first round of auditions, let alone the next round, and the next round, and the next round.

Sure, he was only an ensemble member, but he was an ensemble member on Broadway. Not to mention the fact that he was an understudy for Marvin Schwinn, who was probably one of Broadway’s most popular stars- despite the messy divorce with his ex-wife Trina. 

Whizzer was expecting him to be an asshole, even though he was a huge fan of the man in general. A rich, handsome Broadway star who just divorces his wife out of nowhere? Huge red flag in Whizzer’s opinion. Plus, the talented ones are always jerks. That’s what Whizzer’s experience at drama school had taught him.

He sighed as he flicked through the man’s Wikipedia page, trying to gage as much information as he could, seeing as they’d be working closely for the duration of the show, although he couldn’t find much on there that he didn’t already know. The man didn’t use social media either (unlike Whizzer, who couldn’t delete Instagram off his phone if his life depended on it) so the hunt for information was pretty much a bust. Instead of clicking off the page he stared blankly at Marvin’s headshot as he thought. 

It was a fun musical they were doing; a comedy. Probably perfect for Whizzer’s first Broadway show, something light hearted and easy about playwrights in renaissance England. ‘Something Rotten’ it was called, and Whizzer just hoped that the name wouldn’t be used against them if the critics hated it. 

He looked around his dingy little apartment and hummed, already planning out how he was going to redecorate with the money he was going to earn by doing a stable show. If you could call any show ‘stable’, but how much more secure can you get than Broadway? Whizzer’s life was about to get better, he could feel it. 

Whizzer remembered in high school when a working actor had come into his drama class and spoken about what it was really like to be a professional performer. Whizzer knew it wasn’t as glamourous as the movies made it seem and that he’d have to take on side jobs, but he never expected whoring himself out to horny old men to be one of them. He remembered the one time his parents had come to visit him whilst he was fresh out of drama school in that very apartment, and all they had to say to him was that he was a disappointment and ‘why couldn’t he have become a lawyer just like his brother?’

Fuck them. Fuck all of them. Whizzer was going to be on Broadway. He was a professional actor and prove everyone in his goddamned life wrong.  
He closed down the laptop and decided to get an early night for once, he was going to need as much energy as possible for the coming weeks of rehearsal. 

‘Everything will be alright’, he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marvin was excited to work with Cordelia. In fact, she was the only person in the cast he actually knew, and it was good for him to have a familiar face around, what with all the drama surrounding him and Trina. Both of them had pretty large fanbases, and he knew that there were masses of people on the internet arguing over which one of the couple is in the right. Therein lies the reason why Marvin doesn’t use social media. 

Delia and Marvin had never worked together before, but they had become fast friends due to them being neighbours. Cordelia and her girlfriend Charlotte had also been a huge help with Marvin’s whole ‘discovering he’s actually gay’ thing. Although he still wasn’t ready to come out publicly. No, that definitely wasn’t going to happen until the divorce was way in the past and if he could actually find himself a boyfriend. 

“So, about getting you a boyfriend…” Delia teased as they sat by the mirrors during a break.

“I’m serious, Delia,” Marvin laughed, “I don’t want to date anyone just yet. Not with Trina-“

“Who has already moved on from you and is dating Mendel Weisenbachfield,” The young girl stated pointedly.

“That’s not the point. The public adore her, she can do no wrong. And besides, she’s straight,”

Cordelia completely ignored him and pointed to his understudy. Whizzer. Whatever the hell kind of name that was. 

“What about him, hm? He’s very cute. And he’s an ensemble member in a Broadway production, so the chances of him being gay absolutely skyrocket,” 

Marvin rolled his eyes. “True as that may be, I’m not interested. Dating people you work with sucks because not only can you never get away from them, it’s ten times as worse when you break up and still have to pretend like everything’s fine on stage,” 

“Oh, come on Marvin, Trina’s the only person you’ve ever dated in your adult life and just because it happened with her doesn’t mean it’s going to happen again,” 

Ignoring her, he pulled another excuse out of his ass to make her give up. “Plus, he’s my understudy. That’d be like fucking myself and that would be weird,” 

Cordelia snorted, “Now you’re just avoiding thinking about him for the sake of it! And not to mention you were the one who said you wanted to make Shakespeare as gay as possible,”

“I mean, the fact I get four, leather clad backing dancers is gay enough without me actually dating one of them,” Marvin pointed out. 

Truthfully, the younger man had caught his eye. He was pretty, and energetic and surprisingly sweet to the rest of the cast members. It was clearly his first Broadway show and a part of Marvin convinced himself that he’d got this interest in the boy because his natural parental instincts had kicked in and he wanted to make sure that Whizzer’s doing fine with the fast-paced rehearsals and all that. 

The rational part of his mind- which Marvin often liked to ignore- knew that Whizzer was certainly not naïve and knows exactly how to handle himself and Marvin should not be staring at the younger man’s ass like that because goddamnit he is his co-star and understudy and this is a professional fucking environment. 

But maybe he should invite him out for dinner anyway. Just to get to know him better.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea whether I'm gonna continue this or not so for now just enjoy this garbage for what it is <3
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @kuraagins


End file.
